1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sap collection systems and, more particularly, to a connector used, for instance, to connect one or two branch lines to a main line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the maple sugar industry, various sap collecting devices or spouts have been used to collect sap from trees such as maple trees. These spouts are introduced in holes defined in the trunks of the maple trees such that sap from the maple trees drip through the tubular spouts and are collected in various manners. For example, originally, metal buckets were suspended from the tree trunks below the spouts such that the maple sap would drip into these buckets, and then the buckets would be manually poured into a large container mounted on a vehicle. Obviously, this tedious task of periodic tree-to-tree collection was costly and conduit systems were developed for conveying the sap dripping from the spouts to a series of secondary and main lines up to the sap treatment center.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,601 issued to Griggs on Mar. 17, 1959 discloses an arterial network extending from tree to tree to the collection point. This network is basically made up of a series of spouts, a series of secondary or branch lines connecting the spouts to a main conduit when itself is connected downstream to a sap collecting center. In Griggs, the branch lines are connected to the main line by tubes connected to the downstream end of the branch lines and extending through the sidewall of the main line such that sap passes through the branch line, the tube and into the main line.
Various other connectors have been developed for connecting branch lines to a main line, including connectors having semi-cylindrical sidewalls adapted to be mounted around the main line, with a tubular T member extending outwardly from this semi-cylindrical sidewall and in fluid communication with the main conduit by way of a holed defined in the latter and a tubular extension extending inwardly of the semi-cylindrical sidewall from the T-shaped member. The outside free ends of the T-shaped member are each adapted for connection to a branch line such that sap passing through the branch line goes through the T-shaped connector and into the main conduit. Adjustable bands, straps or metal wires are used to secure these connectors to the main line by extending around the semi-cylindrical wall of the connector and around the main conduit.
The main conduits can have various diameters and a number of different connectors are required for accommodating such various diameters in the main lines. For instance, the semi-cylindrical walls may be manufactured with different radii as the flexibility thereof is limited an cannot accommodate the various sizes of main lines. Furthermore, the straps or bands used to attach the connector to the main line need to have various lengths in view of the varying circumferences of the main lines.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide a novel connector for connecting at least two conduits together.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide a novel connector for connecting a main line of a sap collection system to at least one branch line thereof.
It is a further aim of the present invention to provide a connector for connecting a mainline of a sap collecting system to at least one branch line thereof, the connector being adapted to be used on main lines of various outside diameters.
It is a still further aim of the present invention to provide a connector for sap collection systems provided with an elongated socket for engaging a wire or a cable such such that at least part of the sap collection system may be suspended from the wire or cable.
It is a still further aim of the present invention to provide a method for mounting a connector to an elongated member.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a connector for connecting in fluid communication a first conduit with at least a second conduit, comprising a clip member, a fluid conveying member and at least one strap, said clip member being adapted to be positioned against the first conduit with said fluid conveying member being adapted to extend at a first end thereof into the first conduit and to be connected at a second end thereof to the second conduit such that the first and second conduits are in fluid communication by way of said fluid conveying member, said strap having opposed ends adapted to be connected to said clip member for securing said clip member against the first conduit, and said strap being detachable mounted to said clip member.
Also in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a connector for connecting in fluid communication a first conduit with at least a second conduit, comprising a clip member, a fluid conveying member and at least one strap, said clip member being adapted to be positioned against the first conduit with said fluid conveying member being adapted to extend at a first and thereof into the first conduit and to be connected at a second end thereof to the second conduit such that the first and second conduits are in fluid communication by way of said fluid conveying member, said strap having opposed ends adapted to be connected to said clip member for securing said clip member against the first conduit, wherein said clip member and said strap include cooperating attachment means adapted to provide at least two different relative positions between said clip member and said strap.
Further in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a connector for connecting in fluid communication a first conduit with at least a second conduit, comprising a clip member and a fluid conveying member, said clip member being adapted to be positioned against the first conduit with said fluid conveying member being adapted to extend at a first end thereof into the first conduit and to be connected at a second end thereof to the second conduit such that the first and second conduits are in fluid communication by way of said fluid conveying member, mounting means being provided for securing said clip member against the first conduit, said clip member being provided with wire holding means adapted to be secured to a wire or the like for suspending said connector therefrom.
Still further in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method for mounting a connector around an elongated member, comprising the steps of: a) providing a clip member and a strap having proximal and distal ends; b) connecting the distal end of the strap to the clip member at a selected one of at least two different relative positions with respect the clip member for adjusting a useful length of the strap in view of a size of the elongated member; and c) securing the distal end of the strap to the clip member such that the strap and clip member are securely mounted to the elongated member.